Kiss
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: While the kiss in Deathly Hallows was oh-so-beautiful, in truth, there are hundreds of ways that this couple could've shared their first Kiss. PROMPT FIC!
1. Tent

'**Ello! Welcome to my first Chapter Romione fic! **_**Kiss **_**is going to be a collection of one shots of the many different ways that Ron and Hermione could've kissed. This is a prompt fic, which basically means that you review with times where you think it could've been perfect for Romione to kiss. I'm accepting prompts anywhere between Order of the Phoenix and the Epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! The original idea for **_**Kiss **_**comes from **_**foraworldundeserving **_**with her Klaine story, Kiss (It's amazing, a must read for Gleeks) oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. It wouldn't be as amazing if I did.**

* * *

Tent

Ron fiddled with the dial on the radio, which was playing out the names of people who had been found dead, muggle and wizard alike, as the result of death eater rampages. Hermione tended to his splinched arm,which, despite the amount of dittany that she had put on it, was still rather sore. Every time Hermione's smooth skin brushed against his, he felt warmth flood him, despite the cold riverbank they were camped on. Ron felt a twitch of irritation as the radio announcer told the listeners that Voldemort was getting stronger. _Well obviously. _He thought snidely. His eyes fell on the shadow of Harry, which was just visible in the twilight through the canvas of the tent. _You-Know-Who wouldn't be getting stronger if Harry would hurry up and find the effing horcruxes. _

"He doesn't know what he's doing" Ron muttered under his breath, nodding his head in Harry's direction, as Hermione sat down beside him with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _in her lap.

"I'm sure he does Ron, he's just not sure where to start" Hermione said, brushing a strand of her bushy brown hair out of her eyes and standing up to adjust his sling.

"Where to start?" Ron exclaimed "Hermione, we've been going for three months already and we've only found one of those damn wretched things and are about as near to destroying it as we are to finding the rest of them" Hermione didn't say anything, she just continued to adjust his sling. As her arms moved up, she felt the chain of the Horcrux around his neck. As she lifted it from around his neck and strung it around hers, he felt most of the hatred he felt towards Harry disappear and his mood instantly become a fraction better, though he still felt irritable that he didn't have any proper food and he hadn't had a proper shower in three months.

"You like him more than me don't you, you have a crush on Harry, I can see it in your eyes" Ron said, completely out of the blue. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, I like you both the same" She said briskly, getting up from his bed and stalking towards the kitchen where he heard her clanking around, obviously trying to make something edible, with the little food they had. A feeling of guilt rising in his gut, Ron forced himself to go after her.

"Hermione" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she did something with the frying pan. "I'm sorry , that was out of line" As she turned around, Ron saw that her eyes were filled with tears, which escaped down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Thank You Ron" she sniffed "I must admit, I didn't think you had it in you. I thought you'd just sit there, sulking until Harry or I asked you to do something and act as though this never happened"

"Always the tone of surprise" he murmured, his hand sneaking under her chin and lifting it up, her eyes widened in surprise as he pressed his lips to hers, seconds later, she was kissing him back with just as much passion. _You're Kissing Hermione _Ron thought as Hermione broke off the kiss. _Oh my god I just kissed Hermione. _Hermione leant her head against Ron's chest as he ran a hand through her bushy brown hair.

"Hermione, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Ron" Hermione said, pressing a finger to his lips, silencing him, she leaned in to steal another kiss " You talk too much"

"Is that a Yes?" Ron asked stupidly, dizzy with Happiness

"Of course Ronald" Hermione said, slightly irritated that Ron was so clueless.

"Let's not tell Harry" Ron breathed, kissing Hermione softly again. There was a flash and the two of them broke apart abruptly to see Harry. Standing there with a huge grin on his face and a wizarding camera clutched in his hands, which had, no doubtedly just captured them kissing, moments before. Ron felt a deep flush creep up his face as Harry turned and walked away.

"That's going to Mrs. Weasley, Fred , George and Ginny" Harry laughed as he pulled out a potions kit and began to make the potion to develop film.

"Who's owl are you going to use?" Ron asked, evidently thinking that he had outsmarted Harry. But Harry Freakin' Potter always had a way out of everything.

"No one's" Harry called back "It's going anonymously by muggle post"

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please drop me a line and tell me what you thought. I'm accepting Any Prompts that Happen between Order of the Phoenix and the Epilogue. They can be canon or non canon moments. But must be set between OotP and the Epilogue. The chapters don't come up until you prompt. So if you can think of anything, a list of ideas or just one, please review with them and sometime in the future, you will see your idea put in writing. **

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	2. Christmas

**Sorry for the delay in the update. Life has been hectic and I've only just been able to sit down and write fanfiction. My life has been full of essays lately. I'm determined to not let this happen again. **

**Wow, I didn't think I'd get that many prompts! This is awesome! **

**The prompt for this chapter comes from **

_**Bon: Christmas; Order of the Phoenix**_

**This chapter occurs in Harry and Ron's bedroom at Grimmauld place, just after Ginny has talked to Harry about being possessed by Voldemort. Harry and Ginny leave the room, Leaving Ron and Hermione alone together. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! The original idea for **_**Kiss **_**comes from **_**foraworldundeserving **_**with her Klaine story, Kiss. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. It wouldn't be as amazing if I did.**

* * *

Christmas

The door thudded shut, leaving the room silent. Hermione stared awkwardly at Ron as he played with a lose thread on the bed sheets. Ron was always bad at making conversation and she wasn't that crash hot at it either.

"How's your holiday been so far?" Hermione asked, meekly, knowing the answer she was going to get. Ron laughed sardonically.

"Really, there's a thousand other questions that you could've asked me and you ask 'how's your holiday been?' when you know full well that it's been awful. My dad almost died Hermione, and you're asking me how my holiday has been?" Hermione looked at her hands. It had been a bit of a tactless question to ask. _I'm turning into Ron! _She thought, chuckling internally at the mere possibility, red hair would not suit her.

"Sorry" Hermione said, steeling a glance at Ron. There were tears in his eyes, mixed with anger. "That was tactless"

They sat in awkward silence for a full three minutes

"Is your Dad feeling better?" Hermione said, timidly trying to start up the conversation again. "I- I mean from what you and Ginny told me about the extendable ears, he must be fine, he was talking and sitting up, wasn't he?"

A funny smirk had come across Ron's face as Hermione stammered over her words. Hermione noticed this and fell silent as Ron started to snigger.

"What?" She asked indignantly as he shook his head slowly, still with the funny smirk on his face. "Honestly Ronald" Hermione snapped "What is so funny."

"I've never heard you stutter before" he said, his smirk turning into a warm smile "You do this weird thing with your eyebrows, one goes up and the other kind of turns up at the edges" Hermione, scoffed.

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"You're really stubborn you know that?"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

Hermione started to laugh.

"What?" Ron asked

"Look at us, sitting here in the bedroom of a secret headquarters, bickering like children"

"We are children" Ron pointed out.

"Hardly Ronald. We're fifteen, In the Muggle world, we'd be old enough to work" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, that's the muggle world. I'm not even half Muggle" Ron snorted, flopping back onto his bed. Hermione didn't know what to say to that, so they lapsed into silence once more. Hermione let her mind wander away from the present and found that it landed on the argument that they'd just had. It was sort of irrational, how many things they argued over. Maybe Ron was right, maybe she was just really stubborn, and she did have quite a fiery temper. Maybe she just blew everything out of proportion and that wasn't fair on Ron, Ron who she loved with all her heart – _Wait WHAT? __Love?__ Did I really just say that I loved Ron? _Hermione thought, feeling a layer of sweat begin to emerge on her forehead as she looked fondly over at Ron who was following the progress of a beetle across the ceiling. She did love him, he was her best friend, Harry was too, but she didn't think of Harry in the way she thought about Ron.

A flood of memories swamped Hermione's mind. The first time she'd met Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts express. It seemed like such a long time ago that she was helping Neville find his toad. She had been a mere eleven then, Defeating the troll, Saving the Philosophers Stone, Figuring out the riddle of the chamber of secrets, Helping Sirius escape on Buckbeak, Helping Harry through the Tri-Wizard tournament, and most of all defying Umbridge by creating Dumbledore's army. Ron had been with her through all of this. She loved him.

"You do it too you know Ron" she said with a small smile, breaking the tension.

"What?" He asked, sitting up and looking over at her.

"That thing with your eyebrows, when you're angry they turn into this wavy line" Ron covered his eyebrows, pretending to act self conscious. Hermione laughed and got up and moved over to his bed and hugged him. Ron broke off the hug after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" he said with a small smile

"To break the tension" Hermione said, crossing her legs "I really like you Ron"

"I like you too" Ron said and Hermione's heart leapt "You're my best friend"

"Oh" Hermione didn't mean to make the sound of disappointment as she looked down at the bedspread, _He doesn't feel the same way!_

"And I love you" the last statement was barely audible, it was meant for Hermione's ears alone. She felt a hand under her chin as Ron tilted her head upwards and closed the gap between them. Hermione's emotions exploded as she responded to the kiss. She was kissing Ron, Ron Weasley, her best friend. Her arms snaked up Ron's back and wound themselves in his bright red hair as Ron deepened the kiss. Hermione wanted this moment to last forever, but she couldn't breathe anymore. She broke off, gasping.

"Sorry, Hermione" said Ron, blushing "I I shouldn't have, it was stupid"

"Ron, stop talking now" Hermione said, cuddling up next to him and whispered in his ear "That was perfect"

"You're perfect" Ron whispered back.

"Do you know when I first started loving you?" Hermione asked as Ron stroked her hair and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised "Third year, when you were being all infuriating about Scabbers being eaten."

Ron laughed softly "Really? I knew the moment you walked into our carriage in first year. I just thought "Right, I'm gonna make her my girlfriend in five years""

Hermione laughed alongside him. "When did you _really _realise"

"Third year, when you helped me out of the Whomping Willow, you know, when Sirius nearly tore my leg off"

Hermione pressed her lips against Ron's again just as the door banged open. Hermione didn't want to stop, but Ron pulled away to see Ginny ushering Harry out.

"Finally! You took your time" Harry said, and Ginny hit him. "You finally realised what we've been seeing since third year" he called back followed by a thud and an "Ow, Ginny!" Hermione's best bet was that Ginny had pushed Harry into the wall.

"I love you Hermione" Ron said as Hermione nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I love you too Ron" Hermione replied.

"How long do you reckon it'll be before the whole house knows and we get swamped with "congratulations, you've stopped being oblivious"" Ron asked

"I'm giving it ten seconds" Hermione said as the door burst open and Fred and George strolled in, closely followed by Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Ginny and Harry. As Hermione was swept up in a hug by Mrs Weasley, and scared senseless by Fred and George when they gave her "the talk" (You hurt Ron in any way and we won't be afraid to hex you to hell and back) she couldn't help thinking that she must've done something good.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please drop me a line and tell me what you thought and please send in some prompts. To everyone else whose prompts I didn't use, they will come up soon. This was the first prompt in, so I'm doing this first. Oh, anyone who can point out "The Sound of Music" References will get a mention in the next chapter!**

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	3. Quidditch

**Congratulations to LilyFreakingPotter, AcrossTheWater and anonymous reviewer SS who both picked up a "Sound of Music" reference! There were two, "I must've done something good" and "do you know when I first started loving you" **

**Sooo, I'm supposed to be doing my History essay, but my book is in my bag which is just out of reach from my bed and I'm sunburnt and my muscles are sore so I was like screw that. I'm writing another chapter of Kiss. **

_**Bon: [OotP] after they win the Quidditch Cup**_

**Wow, You're really getting me reading! Haha, OotP is the sole book that I read sparingly, it's just too long! I read it when I go on Holidays mostly. Especially when I go overseas. (I can read it in 14 hours on the way to Los Angeles from Australia) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! The original idea for **_**Kiss **_**comes from **_**foraworldundeserving **_**with her Klaine story, Kiss. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. It wouldn't be as amazing if I did.**

* * *

Quidditch

Ron anxiously scanned the opposite end of the pitch for Harry and Hermione. He knew that the sight of them would calm his nerves slightly. He hated the fact that Harry, Fred and George had been banned from playing Quidditch for life. Gryffindor was doomed, and with him as the keeper, they were double doomed. He hovered next to the goal posts, waiting for Ravenclaw (?) to gain possession of the quaffle. He wished that he were in Hermione and Harry's position now, Sitting in the stands, watching the game, waiting for Gryffindor to score so he could cheer with the rest when they won. That was before he joined the team of course. That's when they'd started to spiral downhill. They'd won the previous match with Harry's superb seeker skills. He only hoped that Ginny could scrape them a win before he could stuff up the game too much. His eyes rested on Hermione, sitting in the Gryffindor stands, talking rapidly to Harry. He could only pick them out amongst the mass of Red and gold because they were the only ones not cheering. He could understand why, Harry was probably feeling miserable about not being able to play the final and Hermione was probably comforting him. That and they were probably saying how screwed they were with him as keeper.

His attention was pulled back to the game as Ravenclaw shot back up the pitch after one of their beaters swung a bludger at Angelina, and she dropped the quaffle in an attempt to avoid it. His eyes flickered back to Hermione, to see her sitting on the edge of her seat, watching him eagerly as the Ravenclaw chasers flew towards him, passing the quaffle expertly between them to avoid the Gryffindor players. His eyes had rested on her a second too long however, as the next thing he knew, the Quaffle was soaring past his ear into the hoop behind him. The Gryffindor's groans of disappointment were drowned out by the cheers of the Ravenclaw's. Ron could see that Harry looked devastated and Ron felt sure that he would never talk to him again. He had to lift his game and stop staring at Hermione in the stands. He fixed his eyes on the quaffle, even though it was in Gryffindor's possession. He couldn't let that ball out of his sight, not even for a minute. He had to win this game. Not just for Gryffindor, but for Hermione as well and if he ever wanted Harry to speak to him again.

He tensed as the Ravenclaw chasers darted back towards him again. He hoped that Angelina could get it back before they came to score. He fixed his attention on the quaffle as Roger Davies threw it. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the Quaffle flew towards Ron's right. He urged his broom sideways and stretched his arm out, keeping his eye on the ball at all times. With one final push, he was in front of the Quaffle, knocking it away from the hoops, where Angelina dived to get it.

It was like Ron's hearing had come back after a big explosion. Suddenly, the pounding in his eardrums died away and the roar of the crowd hit him like the Hogwarts express. He had done it, he had saved his first goal. And everyone was watching. His eyes scanned the crowds for Harry and Hermione, wanting to treasure the looks on their faces for the rest of his life. But he couldn't find them amongst the wave of Red and gold that had risen from their seats in the stands, applauding him. He felt like his grin would slide off the edges of his face. For the first time, Ron Weasley was proud of himself.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan shouted as Alicia Spinet put the final goal through the hoops at the same time as Ginny caught the snitch. Ron almost fell out of the air in shock. He had saved a fair few goals, but surely not enough to win them the match. The next second Ron did fall out of the air as the whole Gryffindor team converged on him in a mid-air hug, pulling him off his broom as they descended, dropping Ron about three meters onto the sand at the bottom of the hoops. The roar of the crowd was deafening as the red and gold supporters burst out onto the pitch, hoisting Ron onto their shoulders, singing loudly.

_Weasley is our king  
Weasley is our king  
He didn't let the quaffle in  
Weasley is our king_

_Weasley is our king  
Weasley is our king  
he never leaves a single ring  
and that's why Gryffindors all sing  
Weasley is our king!_

On and on went the screaming supporters as Dumbledore handed the cup to a beaming Angelina, who tossed it up to Ron, who almost dropped it, before hoisting it into the air. They carried him, towards the castle, all the while singing the same two verses over and over again.

They had almost reached the castle when he spotted his two best friends walking towards him. Hermione's shirt was ripped and there was a smudge of dirt on Harry's face. But Ron was too joyous to wonder what they had been doing.

"HARRY, HERMIONE, WE WON!" he yelled, hoisting the cup into the air again and shaking it up and down. The looks on Harry and Hermione's faces were priceless. Harry's was shock and Hermione's was pride, seeing that look on her face made Ron feel warm and fuzzy inside. She had never really been proud of him before. Not that she had shown.

* * *

It was past midnight when Professor McGonagall came up and told them all that it was bedtime. Harry clapped Ron on the back, as did numerous other people, before heading up to bed. Ron collapsed in an armchair by the fire, massaging his cheeks from smiling all afternoon.

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione's voice asked from behind him at the foot of the stairs. Ron whipped around so fast that he was sure he gave himself whiplash.

"Thinking," he replied quickly "You?"

"I wanted to see if there was any leftover food, I hate parties but the food is always nice" Hermione replied. Making her way over to the long table on the opposite side of the common room, which was still packed with food. She threw him a chocolate frog, took one for herself and sat down next to him on the sofa.

They sat in silence for a few minutes

"Why don't you like parties?" Ron asked, staring into the fire.

"I don't want to talk about it" Hermione snapped, looking away from him as tears welled in her eyes. Ron could see that he'd struck a nerve and didn't say any more on the subject. The two lapsed into silence once more.

After at least half an hour, Hermione spoke again.

"I was bullied" she choked, the tears that had started welling in her eyes half an hour earlier trickled down her face.

"What?" Ron asked, putting his arms around her as she buried her face in her hands.

"I was bullied before I came to Hogwarts, that's why I don't like parties" Hermione said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"So they bullied you at parties?" Ron asked, still not getting where she was coming from.

"No!" Hermione said into her hands "They played a trick on me." She paused, and Ron gave her a look as if to say _go on_. "It was in year four, everyone had these huge parties that they invited the whole class to, apart from me of course and I thought that I would hold one too. Of course, no one showed. That's part of the reason why I hate parties, the other part was later that year, the most popular girl in the year had a birthday party, and she invited me. I was so happy, I bought her the best present, and took extra care on the card. It was the first party I'd ever been to. I should've realised that there was something fishy. I had to walk to the venue, because my parents were working at the time, so when I arrived, I thought there had been a mistake with my invitation, because I was at a warehouse" Hermione paused to draw a shuddering breath "But there were balloons outside, so I went in. I called out the popular girl's name and three boys stepped out in front of me. I recognised the first one as her elder brother. The other two were his friends. I talked to them, asking where the party was and they laughed and told me there was no party here. That's when they started to beat me up"

Hermione shook her head and buried it in Ron's shoulder. He stroked her bushy brown hair as she sobbed into his shirt, trying to regain her composure before she spoke again. Ron couldn't help regretting bringing up the topic of why she hated parties, if it was going to make her like this, he wished he could go back in time and take back those words that he'd said five minutes ago.

"When I woke up, I was in ICU"

"What's that?" Ron asked, knowing full well that it was a muggle thing, but it sounded weird to him, like _I see you_.

"It stands for intensive care unit. It's part of a hospital" Hermione answered before continuing "To cut a long story short, I was in there for three weeks, before going back to school. Not one person showed an act of compassion when I tried to pick up my bag and everything fell out, Of course, they'd slashed the bottom with scissors, when I tried to eat my yogurt at recess and it would spill all over me because of my broken arm. They all hated me. I was just that bushy haired, buck toothed freak." Hermione finished, before bursting into tears all over again.

Ron finally realised what he'd been feeling all along, ever since Hermione looked proud after he won the game. He grabbed her face on either side, and kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed back, fully expecting her to pull away and call him an idiot. Ron tried to put all his hidden emotions into that kiss. To express how he felt every second that their lips were together.

When Hermione pulled away, Ron could see that she was still crying. He knew he had to say something before she ran away. He held onto her arm tightly.

"It doesn't matter that they hate you" He whispered "Because I love you" Hermione let out a short sob and flung her arms around his neck, merging their lips together once more.

* * *

**AN: I GOT MY LAPTOP! Which means that there will be more frequent updates! YAYYY. I know I told some of you that it would be 3 days to a week that this would go up and I know I've overstepped that, but I had to spend a day getting to know my laptop :D**

**Anyway, that chapter was longer than normal, I couldn't seem to stop writing. Anyway, Please drop me a line and tell me what you thought. Prompts are still open if you have any ideas, just hit that review button and send it to me :D Thank you to everyone who has already sent in prompts. They will all be written soon :D :D  
Oh and please vote on my poll :)**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	4. Safe

**I think I pissed off every teacher I had this week… just had to get that out. I ask and answer too many questions and It's gotten to that point where I put up my hand and the teacher goes "Anyone else?" I feel like Hermione in Snape's class! But yeah, I'm pretty sure that I managed to piss off every teacher on my timetable this week… so imma just shut up this week and hope that everyone has forgotten about last week. Anyway, Imma shut up now and let you read the chapter. **

_Bon and Similarly Prompted by Mel – After Ron gets back safely [after] rescuing Harry in DH_

**This was an incredibly hard chapter to write as I don't exactly have my copy of DH (my friend has it) so I sorta had to go from memory, so sorry If I mixed anything up. Also, while you're waiting for this to be updated, please go and check out **_**Not Alone, Never Alone **_**and **_**Light of Day**_** my two other fics. They're both "meh" to me but you may like them.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! The original idea for **_**Kiss **_**comes from **_**foraworldundeserving **_**with her Klaine story, Kiss. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. It wouldn't be as amazing if I did.**

* * *

Safe

Hermione sat, curled up in a chair with a hot chocolate in her hands, pouring over _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_. Harry was on watch outside with the Horcrux and Hermione was grateful that she didn't have that thing under her shirt. It was always cold and Hermione often had to wear a singlet keep her chest warm when it was her turn to wear it.

She took a sip of her drink and attempted to read a passage on Dumbledore's defeat of Grindlewald, but found that when she did she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept drifting away from the book. She kept this up for a few minutes before she deemed herself too tired and shut the book with a thud. As she continued to sip her hot chocolate, her mind drifted around, landing on different things. Her parents, Hogwarts, Voldemort and the most prominent was Ron. It hurt to think about him. She got up and busied herself with tidying up the tent, anything to keep her from thinking about Ron. But she kept hearing his voice in her head. She missed him so much it was like a constant stomach ache.

In the end, she gave in and lay on Ron's bunk, brooding about what she would do to him when he finally showed his face again. She would attack him, then she would kiss him. She decided.

The smell of Ron's sheets made her feel comfortable and safe. It was the smell of the Burrow, her third home. She missed a lot of things from her old life, the life she had before she agreed to hunt horcruxes with Harry. She missed her parents, Hogwarts, the burrow, especially Mrs. Weasley's cooking and giving Ginny advice.

Hermione felt her eyelids get heavy and willingly let them close, slipping off into dreams of all the things that she missed the most.

* * *

She woke to Harry's voice calling her name.

"Hermione, Hermione"

She unwound herself from Ron's sheets and jumped up.

"Is everything alright?" she called, stepping out of the tent

"Yeah, Everything's fine, better than fine actually" Harry said, coming into view. He gestured behind him as Ron came out of the trees.

"Hey" he said, smiling sheepishly. Hermione walked forward a few steps, making sure that her eyes weren't playing a trick on her. It was really him, he was back, he had come back. Now it was time for him to pay for leaving.

"You – Complete – Arse Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled, grabbing Ron's bag and throwing it back at him.

"Whoa – what – Hermione" Ron stammered, cowering as his rucksack hit him in the shoulder. "That hurt!" But Hermione wasn't giving up. She threw his rucksack aside and picked up a handful of leaves.

"Well you should've thought about that before you ran off and left me with a broken heart!" She threw the leaves in his face, obviously unaware of what she had just yelled out loud. Ron was too shocked to do anything. His eyes met Harry's a second before Hermione converged on him.

"You come crawling back here after weeks and weeks and all you can say is "Hey" Hermione went to launch herself at Ron again but was thrown back as Harry cast a shield charm between them.

"Give me my wand Harry!" Hermione yelled, trying, in vain to wrestle the wand out of Harry's hand. Harry smirked slightly as Hermione attempted to get through the shield charm towards him. When she finally realised that Harry wasn't going to give her wand back, she just stood there, fuming, piercing Ron with a glare that she was sure would give him nightmares for weeks.

Harry looked back and forth between the two of them, contemplating whether it was safe to take the shield down and give Hermione back her wand or not. Hermione still looked furious and Ron looked shell-shocked.

Hermione kept one eye on Harry, waiting for the moment that he would take down the shield charm so that she could resume her attacking of Ron. She wanted to hurt him for the way he had ripped her heart in two and taken the other half with him when he left, leaving her bleeding and unable to heal. But another, very small part of her felt whole again, now that he was back. The days that she had spent wishing he were there with her and Harry seemed like a dream now that he was here. The best bit was, that this part of her was growing bigger with every breath that she took until it got so big that she wanted to yell and scream at Ron, telling him how she felt, she wanted to hug him tight and never let him go again. She leapt at Ron and in the exact same moment that Harry took down the shield charm. Hermione went flying through the air, landing on Ron, knocking him to the ground. They lay like that for a few seconds, Hermione on top of Ron, who looked too shocked to do anything. Hermione couldn't help herself, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Ron's, closing the gap between them. For the first few seconds Ron didn't respond and Hermione began to lose hope that he felt the same way, but when Ron started to kiss her back it was like all her Christmases had come at once. So much unspoken emotion was put into that kiss. It was perfect.

"Um, as much as I'm glad that you two have finally figured out what I've seen since the Yule Ball, could you please refrain from snogging while I'm around" Harry said meekly from behind them. Ron broke off the kiss and raised an eyebrow at Harry which said _Go into the tent and you won't have to see this. _

"Right" said Harry, getting the gist of what Ron was implying "Got it, um, I'm going to make some tea"

As soon as Harry had disappeared into the tent, Hermione picked herself up off Ron and dusted the leaves off her clothes, straightening her top.

"Sorry" she muttered, as Ron retrieved his belongings from around the clearing, which had spilled out of his rucksack as she had attacked him with it.

"Did you really mean it?" Ron asked, in the middle of hastily shoving some underwear back into his rucksack "That I broke your heart when I left." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I spent so many nights awake, hoping that you would come back and now you are" Hermione said, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. Ron walked over to her and gently brushed her lips.

"I will never leave you again. Ever. That's a promise" Ron whispered against her lips, clasping her hands in his.

"I love you" Hermione whispered back.

* * *

"Am I forgiven?" Ron asked

"Yes" Hermione said, a smile spreading over her face. "But you're still an arse"

**AN: Yay, finally up. Little delay in this one because I got braces and wasn't really in the mood for writing last week. My mouth hurt for five days out of seven and I was in a really shitty mood. **

**Please remember to keep prompting. Anything between OotP and the Epilogue, it can be canon or non-canon. **

**On top of not having a copy of the book, I wrote this chapter at 1am, so It might be a **_**little **_**incoherent. **

**This story will be updated next Wednesday, that is a promise. I'll also try to update Light of Day and Not Alone, Never Alone every Wednesday as well. **

**Until Next time **

**~The Original Horcrux~ **


	5. Recovery

**I am soooo sorry! I keep breaking my promises don't I. well I'm not promising anything anymore because I can't live up to it. But I'm on holidays soon, so I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing… Normally in the holidays I sleep and read, but I'm going away for these holidays and I'm hoping that all those hours in the car will cause me to write a bit. And **_**hopefully**_** I will have at least 3 chapters to give you (the key word here is hopefully)**

* * *

_Ezza__** and similarly Prompted by **__Bon__** and **__Punzie the Platypus - __I always liked the idea of a night at the burrow summer before 6th year (before harry comes) discussing the ambush at the ministery[sic] of magic and tending to the wounds/scars they both suffered there._

* * *

Recovery

"Be good Hermione" Jean said, kissing her daughter on the cheek where she stood next to the fireplace, ready to floo to the burrow. "Don't cause any trouble for Mrs. Weasley"

"I won't mum, I always offer to help, but Mrs. Weasley always declines." Hermione replied, hugging her father goodbye before throwing the floo powder into the orange flames which instantly turned green. Her father stared into the green flames with a look of slight regret in his eyes.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing his sudden silence. Her father laughed softly while he shook his head.

"It's just, I never will understand how the green fire actually works" He said, ruffling Hermione's hair fondly. Hermione laughed and pulled him into another hug, forgetting completely about her still mending ribs and pulling back in pain.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Jean said, rushing forward to tend to her daughter as Hermione struggled for breath.

"Fine" Hermione said, waving her mother off "Just leant on my ribs a bit too hard."

"You just be careful at the Burrow, alright Hermione." Jean said, handing Hermione her bag as she put one foot in the flames. "Take your potions twice a day, just like Madame Pomfrey told you to"

"Yes Mum, I know" Hermione said, putting her other foot in the fire and looking back at her parents. She realised how weird this must look to them. Her standing in green flames, that is. Theoretically, she was supposed to be burning, but she wasn't and she suddenly got the feeling that they would never get used to the floo powder. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad. See you at Christmas"

"Bye darling" Jean said as Hermione shouted

"The Burrow" and disappeared, leaving nothing behind but the green flames.

~0~

Hermione hadn't travelled by floo powder as many times as say, Ron had, but she knew enough that if you wanted to come out of the fireplace at the other end looking like a professional, you had to bend your knees at the very last moment to avoid sprawling on the hearth, a technique that the Floo Powder savvy Weasley boys still hadn't managed to master.

Hermione squinted through her eyelids, seeing various fireplaces flash by, trying to determine when to bend her knees so she wouldn't damage herself further than the battle at the ministry had. She felt herself slowing down and knew it was time. She bent her legs slightly as they slammed into the floor of the Weasley's living room. She was surprised that it felt like she had just walked through the back wall of the fireplace into the living room, not like she had been hurled through time and space from her house in London, to the Burrow.

"How do you do that?" Ron said, his mouth agape, having just dropped a pumpkin pasty at the sight of her walking out of his fireplace. Hermione felt a smile spread over her face as she saw Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sitting in the room doing their various activities.

"Maybe if you spent a bit more time with your sister, you'd know" she grinned, tossing Ron his bag of Owl food that he had left on the train at the end of the previous term and proceeding to walk straight past him, greet Fred and George with a fleeting hug each and sit down next to Ginny, who was undoubtedly doing homework.

"Oh, thanks, I was looking for those" Ron said, stuffing the bag into his pocket and taking another pasty from the table and shoving it in his mouth.

"Hello Hermione dear," Mrs Weasley said, bustling into the room with more food. "You're early. We weren't expecting you until seven."

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley, I don't mean to be a bother, but my parents had to work tonight and they wanted to see me off." Hermione replied apologetically.

"Not to worry dear" Mrs Weasley said, smiling kindly at her "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you" Hermione said, taking a custard cream from the plate that Mrs Weasley offered her. Mrs Weasley set the plate down on the table and bustled out of the room, probably to continue making dinner. Ron reached greedily for a custard cream, but withdrew his arm with a sharp intake of breath, clutching his shoulder. Hermione noticed for the first time that he was wearing a long sleeved pyjama top. In all her years staying at the Burrow, she had never seen Ron wear a long sleeved top to bed. _It must be to cover up the "brain" marks_ she thought, with a twinge of sympathy. She got up from next to Ginny and sat next to Ron, gingerly pulling up the sleeve of his top to reveal the wounds that he suffered.

"Ron!" she scolded, upon seeing the angry red lacerations on his skin "Have you been taking the potions Madame Pomfrey gave you?"

Ron looked away, giving Hermione an immediate answer to her question. Hermione slapped his arm.

"OUCH! Hermione! That really hurt, I've still got gashes there you know!" Ron yelled.

"Well you wouldn't still have them if you'd taken the potions" Hermione yelled back before hearing Ron mutter,

"It tastes like cough syrup"

"Well, there's obviously a lot of sexual tension here" Fred drawled from the corner, earning a loud laugh from George. Ron threw a pillow at his head, which George deflected with a lazy flick of his wand.

"When I can do magic, I swear" Ron growled at the twins.

"Swear what, Ronnie, you'll shoot sparks at us" George said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Can't you two just lay off him?" Ginny asked "I'm trying to concentrate on my work, and that's quite hard when your stupid brothers are arguing"

"Sorry Gin" Fred yelled after his sister as she stormed upstairs angrily.

"So, how _is _the Joke Shop going?" Hermione asked, deflecting the twins from starting on Ron again.

"Business is booming" Fred replied "We're a huge hit!"

"Yet they still haven't let me see the shop" Ron grumbled

"All in good time Ronniekins" George replied "Now, Fred and I have to go upstairs and develop our latest product, so keep the sexual tension down here to a minimum"

Ron threw another pillow at him, which fortunately hit it's mark this time.

"You're the one wearing the bow tie!" Ron yelled at George

"Hey, bow ties are cool" George replied stonily and Ron rolled his eyes as the twins headed upstairs. Hermione stared awkwardly around the room, looking at anything but Ron who was stuffing his face with custard creams.

"So," Hermione said "How've you been"

"Alright" Ron said, his voice muffled "I don't like the potions though."

"Well, neither do I, but ask yourself, where would you be without them" Hermione replied and Ron rolled his eyes. "Watch it Ron, or your eyes might roll out of your head" Hermione warned and Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Ginny's been having nightmares though" Ron said, swallowing his food.

"Oh" Hermione said, prompting him to go on.

"They started when we got back from School and they haven't stopped. She's been sleeping in my bedroom because she gets scared, but now that you're here she's moved back into her room"

"Does she tell you what they're about?" Hermione asked

"Nope" Ron said "But I think I've got a bit of an idea"

"And how's that?"

"I have nightmares too"

"What?"

"I'm in the department of mysteries and I'm running down the hall of prophecy when I fall off the edge, and I keep falling and falling, that's when I wake up. It scares me to death" Ron said, "You're lucky you don't get them"

"I never said that" Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes at the memory of the nightmares that had disturbed her dreams since they returned home from school.

"Oh," Ron said "Hermione, I'm sorry, that was really insensitive" It was then that Hermione realised, she didn't come to the Burrow nearly every summer for no reason, she didn't cry when Ron said something mean to her for no reason, she didn't get jealous when Ron talked to other girls flirtatiously for no reason. She had realised that she was in love, in love with her best friend.

Ron was babbling about how sorry and tactless that he was while Hermione sat there, with her mouth kind of slack after her sudden realisation. She threw herself at him, pressing her lips to his, growling against them.

"Shut up, I love you" Ron faltered for a split second, before responding if not more passionately than Hermione. _Oh my god, I'm kissing him, I'm kissing Ron_. She wanted to keep kissing him, to never let their lips part again. Her first kiss, It was perfect.

"Oh-kay, Kissing, not what I expected, shall I pop off for a few lengths of the swimming pool?" Fred's comedic voice sounded from behind them. Ron and Hermione broke apart abruptly to see the twins standing, with identical devilish grins on their faces, in the doorway.

"You two have to ruin everything don't you!" Ron groaned.

"Yes, we do, It's our job" they replied, still grinning.

"Bugger off, can't you see we need a moment" Ron said, exasperatedly.

"Oh, of course little brother, you can have all the moments in the world" George said, and the two of them disappeared with a wink. Ron walked over to the door and locked it.

"Well, now that we have time to ourselves…" Ron said, walking back over to Hermione. She didn't need him to complete the sentence, she stood up, met him halfway and pressed her lips against his in the second best kiss of her life.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if my Kisses aren't realistic, I've never been kissed, I've never had a boyfriend… yeah I'm stopping right there. Please review with feedback and/or prompts. I really need a stack of prompts right now. **

**Sorry for the delay in the update. I'm a lazy ass who doesn't deserve all you wonderful readers. **

**Oh, please vote on my poll! Annnd, that's all I have to say. **

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	6. Lucky

***squeals* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! All the wonderful reviews from you guys have made my whole week! *hugs everyone* When I first started I didn't think that anyone would read this, let alone be adding it to Communities! *Hugs those who added it to their communities* Well, I know I said that I'm on holidays and I should be churning out lots of chapters, well, I'd love to be, but as my laptop is a School laptop, they took it away from me to be serviced over the holidays. Thanks School, love you too. So I had to carefully pick my time to commandeer my Dad's laptop to write on as my brother is the biggest computer hog and I can't ever get onto the desktop. Anyway, on the plus side, they put up the Glee Version of Somebody that I used to Know, so I've been listening to that for ages and have a million fanfic ideas churning through my head that won't write themselves down when I try to. I'm also spazzing because I just finished writing the epilogue to **_**Not Alone, Never Alone**_** which I'm REALLY excited about, seeing as I've finished the whole story (I have yet to upload it) and it's the first fanfic I've ever finished. I tend to leave them sitting there and eventually delete them (the fate of "The Other Riddle" and "The Most Unlikely of Friends"). Well, I'll stop rambling now and let you read.**

_**AEM **__– Maybe a snog after Harry left for Hagrids to get the memory off Slughorn in the Half Blood Prince?_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! The original idea for **_**Kiss **_**comes from **_**foraworldundeserving **_**with her Klaine story, Kiss. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. It wouldn't be as amazing if I did.**

* * *

Lucky

"So, Harry – you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," said Harry. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twelve hours' worth, It can't take all night... I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," said Ron reminiscently. "Like you can't do anything wrong"

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, laughing "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I _thought_ I had, didn't I?" said Ron, as though explaining the obvious. "Same difference really..." _(1)_

"When d'you reckon I should take it?" Harry asked the two of them, Ron shrugged, tugging a chocolate frog out of the hands of a third year that walked past. Hermione clapped him over the head and handed the chocolate back to the third year kindly.

"Well, seeing as Slughorn likes to take his time on his meals, I think you should wait until dusk, that should give him enough time to eat and then get back to his office" Hermione said, logically.

When the sun had sunk to the level of the trees in the Forbidden Forest they decided the moment had come, and, after checking carefully that Neville, Dean and Seamus were all in the common room, snuck up to the boys' dormitory. Harry took out the rolled up socks at the bottom of the trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle.

"Well, here goes," said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione. Harry didn't answer for a moment. Then slowly but surely, an exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity stole through him; he felt as though he could have done anything , anything at all... and getting the memory from Slughorn seemed not only possible, but positively easy... He got to his feet smiling, brimful for confidence.

"Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right... I'm going down to Hagrid's"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together, looking aghast.

"No, Harry – you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione.

"No," said Harry, confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's"

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron, looking stunned.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No" said Ron and Hermione together, both looking positively alarmed now.

"This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding the bottle up to the light. "You haven't got another bottle full of – I don't know –"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Harry swung the invisibility cloak over his shoulders. Harry laughed and Ron and Hermione looked more alarmed.

"Trust me, he said, I know what I'm doing... or Felix Does anyway" _(1)_ and with that, he was gone, pulling the cloak over his head and setting off down the stairs.

"He's mental, you know that" Ron said to Hermione, who nodded fervently, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"Shall we go back down to the common room?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded, following Hermione down the stairs and into the common room.

"What were you doing alone up there with _her"_ Ron heard a voice say angrily, turning around he saw Lavender Brown storming towards him. _Crap_ he thought, _how am I going to pull this one off!_

"Ah, hey Lavender" he said meekly as Hermione stalked off and plonked herself down by the fire with an incredibly thick book.

"Won won!" she squealed, "why were you up there with _Granger_! You've been going off with her a lot lately."

"Lavender, we're just friends" He said, trying to keep Lavender from touching him. All she wanted to do was snog him, and he was thoroughly over it.

"Yes" Lavender huffed, it was obvious that she didn't believe him "_Just _friends. Are you sure that you're _just _friends Won Won?"

"Yes" Ron said exasperatedly, "We have been since first year" but even as he said this he knew that he was lying to Lavender. The truth was, Ron was very confused. He was confused about his feelings for Hermione and his feelings for Lavender. True, he had never really _loved _Lavender, but she was a good snog buddy until it finally dawned on Ron that she was there full term, not just that girlfriend that snogs you from time to time and moves on with her life. Ever since then, Ron had tried to distance himself from Lavender, spending more time with Harry, or in his dorm.

Sure, he loved Hermione _as a friend!_ He could never love her as anything more, It would be too weird. Of course, Hermione was absolutely perfect in every way, she was; smart, pretty, she could think for herself, she didn't need a man and her lips just looked so kissable, much more so than Lavender's. _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I did not just think that!_ Ron scolded himself. _Are you sure you _just _love her as a friend? _ A sly little voice in the back of his brain said. He felt his face burn hot, the answer was no, No he wasn't sure that he loved her as just a friend, there might have been a little desire to kiss her mixed in there... okay a lot of desire.

"Won Won!" Lavender scolded, hitting him on the arm "You're not listening to me."

"Wha-" said Ron, pulling himself out of his trance and looking back at Lavender. "Sorry, what were you saying, Hermione?" It was just a slip of the tongue! Ron had _not _just been thinking about Hermione.

"Do you even love me anymore?" Lavender asked, her bottom lip trembling "A-All you do is spend time with Granger, and I-I haven't seen you at all this week. For as much as I know, you're sleeping with her behind my back!"

"No, Lavender-" he said, but before he could finish his sentence she had got up and stormed towards the girls dormitories. "Girls" he muttered, looking around for something to do, anything but sit next to Hermione, not after he had just embarrassed himself with Lavender. The common room was relatively full, meaning that there were many options of people that he could sit with. His immediate thought was to find Ginny and talk to her about what had just happened, she may have been his little sister, but she was a hell of a lot better at giving advice than Harry was. He sought her out in the common room, but she was with Dean, and they were fighting again. He ruled out that option, wishing that he could talk to Seamus or Neville, but he wasn't that close with them, and that would just lead to awkwardness. The rest were people he didn't know. The only thing for it was to sit with Hermione and wait until Harry returned.

He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. She didn't look up from her book but said, matter-of-factly,

"So Ronald, you're sleeping with me behind your girlfriend's back"

Ron's immediately blushed a deep shade of red as Hermione burst out laughing. She had heard the whole conversation. "I'm just joking Ron" she laughed "If I was sleeping with you, I'm pretty sure that I would know" she patted him on the arm, still giggling. Ron thought that it was most certainly not funny at all, but he forced a smile as Hermione gave him a friendly hug, sending tingles up his spine as her body came into contact with his.

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We wait for Harry to get back" Hermione said "And hope that he get's lucky."

"He's got a lucky potion, of course he's going to be lucky" Ron said indignantly.

"Again, Joking" Hermione said, flipping the page of her book "Stop being so serious"

Ron was at a loss of what to say, how was he supposed to respond to that? He sat beside her awkwardly as she kept reading her book. He just couldn't get what he had felt before when he was being yelled at by Lavender out of his head! As he watched Hermione's eyes dart back and forth across the page, he noticed little things about her that he had never cared to notice before; the way that her tongue stuck out a little bit at the side of her mouth, the way that her brow furrowed when she was concentrating hard, the way she fidgeted with the next page as she was reading. These were just some of the cute things that Ron noticed as he watched her read. How could he ever have gone out with Lavender when there was a much better girl ready and waiting for him, that was why she kept running away when she saw them together, she was jealous. _Wow, Ron you really are clueless _that sly voice told him snidely and Ron agreed with it whole heartedly, was he really that clueless?

_But how the hell do I tell her?_ he thought. It may have taken him a while to realise that he loved her, but he had figured it out eventually, now the problem was telling her that he loved her. He opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water. _Oh my god, just tell her! _he screamed at himself. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hermione, I- I have something that I want to say to you."

"Yeah?" Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Um, I know this is a bit sudden, and you can call me an idiot if you like, but," he took another deep breath "I- I love you"

Hermione was silent, not saying anything. Ron was about to say something like _kidding_ or _stop being so serious _to cover up his embarrassment when Hermione spoke.

"Well that's good, because I love you too"

Again, Ron had no idea how to respond to that. So he just seized her by her shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth and was very pleased to find that she kissed him back. He wished he could take back every single one of those kisses he had given Lavender and given them to Hermione, someone that he genuinely loved.

He wished that the kiss could last forever, but unfortunately he had to breathe sometime. He broke away and looked at Hermione who smiled at him.

"How did it take you so long to realise that I've loved you all along?" she asked incredulously

"I got lucky tonight, I guess"

* * *

(1) - **Transcribed from **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: "After The Burial": Page 446 **_**to this point**

**Yay finally out! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and prompts! Please keep doing so. Remember, they can be canon or non canon moments between OotP and the Epilogue. **

**Until Next Time**

**~ The Original Horcrux~**


	7. Er my nee

**Random Hufflepuff** and similarly prompted by **AEM** and **NifflerPajamas0519** – Maybe when Ron is in the infirmary in HBP, and mutters "Hermione" In his sleep. Maybe when he wakes up they have this whole thing that ends in them kissing.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! The original idea for **_**Kiss **_**comes from **_**foraworldundeserving **_**with her Klaine story, Kiss. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. It wouldn't be as amazing if I did.**

* * *

Er-my-nee

"Hermione, HERMIONE!"

Hermione whirled around to see Ginny sprinting up the corridor towards her.

"Ginny, what is it?" she asked worriedly as Ginny stopped to catch her breath. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"It's Ron" she gasped and panic seized Hermione's heart, what had happened to Ron to make Ginny sprint like this to find her.

"What's happened to him?" Hermione asked, gripping Ginny's shoulder hard.

"He's been poisoned. We don't know how, come and see" Ginny said, starting to run off in the direction that she'd come in. Hermione didn't hesitate, she sprinted after her instantaneously. She had just been on her way down to the Great Hall to give Ron his birthday present after finding his dormitory empty, but now the present, which held a book about quidditch and an assortment of Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, was shoved into her bag as she sprinted along beside Ginny towards the hospital wing, panic rising in her chest with every pounding step that she took. She felt the colour draining from her face despite the fact that she was running. She forced her legs to move faster, she had to get to Ron.

She and Ginny arrived outside the hospital wing in record time. The both of them demanding to know what happened to Ron.

"Harry Potter, you tell me what happened right now!" Ginny yelled as loudly as she could while regaining her breath.

"He drank some Oak Matured Mead that was poisoned" Harry replied, hugging a terrified looking Hermione.

"Yes I gathered that much" Ginny snapped "Is he actually alive?"

"Yes... No... I don't know! I gave him a bezoar, but I'm not sure if that did the job, Madame Pomfrey's working on him now, he should be fine" Harry said.

"Oh god" Hermione muttered, sitting down "How did he manage to get his hands on poisoned oak-matured mead?"

"It's a long story" Harry responded.

"We're listening" Ginny said, sitting down beside Hermione, who had buried her face in her hands. Harry sighed and sat down opposite them, launching into the tale of how Ron had eaten the chocolate cauldrons laced with love potion that had fallen out of his trunk when he gave Ron his present. Harry had then taken him down to Professor Slughorn who cooked up an antidote which cured Ron, and then poured some oak-matured mead that he intended to give to Dumbledore for Christmas as a Birthday toast for Ron, which had poisoned him.

"And then I got the bezoar into him and he sort of eased up a bit" Harry finished "we brought him straight up here"

"There's only one thing I've learnt out of all of this" said Ginny "And that is that Harry keeps Chocolate cauldrons laced with love potion in his trunk. Who were you planning to give them to? Moaning Myrtle?"

Harry groaned "They were a gift from Romilda Vane if you must know" Ginny rolled her eyes as if to say _Sure, Sure. _ "She's obsessed with me"

Hermione didn't say anything; she was barely listening to Ginny teasing Harry. She was putting all of her efforts into praying that Ron would be okay. She hated that they had been so distant lately. It was just that she couldn't stand that horrible Lavender Brown hanging all over him and snogging him every ten minutes. Yes, she had to admit there was a teensy bit of jealousy mixed in there, but it was only right for her to be jealous. Ron was one of her best friends, wasn't it normal for her to be jealous that Ron was paying more attention to his girlfriend than her?

She just wanted him to be okay, just so she could talk to him once more. To tell him what she was going to say over breakfast, that she loved him. Whether he accepted her or rejected her love was entirely up to him, she just needed to tell him, before he got himself killed with his stupidity.

She had shut out most of Harry and Ginny's obsessive discussion on why there was poison in the mead but sat by, clench-jawed and frightened, praying and hoping, almost all day. It was 8 o'clock when the doors were finally thrown open and they were allowed in.

"He'll live" Madame Pomfrey said, opening the doors to the hospital wing and letting the three of them in. Hermione could've hugged her if she wasn't preoccupied with getting to Ron's bedside as quickly as possible.

He was sleeping, his eyes were shut and his breathing was deep and rhythmic. Hermione let out a little whimper and sat down in the chair next to Ron's bed, tears welling in her eyes, taking one of his hands in her own. Now they just had to wait for Ron to wake up

* * *

"So all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred. It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron 's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent almost all day waiting outside the double doors, trying to get a glimpse inside whenever somebody went in or out, it was a relief when they were finally let in at 8 o'clock. Fred and George arrived ten minutes later.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting down beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him – "said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," Said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff any more... but never mind that now" He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"How exactly did it happen Harry?" (1)

And so Harry launched into the explanation that he had given at least ten times that day. It still sent shivers down Hermione's spine. It could've been anyone, Slughorn, Harry, but it had to be her Ron didn't it. She never stopped hoping all day, never stopped praying that she would be able to talk to him again. Telling him something had never been more important to her. She hoped that Lavender hadn't caught wind of the news yet, which she was sure was spreading like feindefyre around the school. Hermione couldn't deal with her horrible high pitched voice interrupting her thoughts right now.

The thing she hated most about Lavender wasn't that she was Ron's love interest, she could live with that, it was the fact that Lavender was so clingy, she'd hate to be around if and when Ron broke up with her. Oh and there was also the "Won Won" factor, that made it a little harder to bear than it should've been.

Hermione wasn't listening to the discussion about who the poisoned mead was really meant for that had gone on for several minutes now. The only thing she was focused on was Ron and Ron alone, which was why she almost jumped out of her skin when Ron muttered something in his sleep, something that sounded distinctly like her name. Everyone fell silent, listening intently as Ron shifted under his blankets, murmuring the same thing.

"Er-my-nee"

Warmth flooded Hermione's body at the sight of him moving and at the sound of him speaking; she relaxed for the first time that day as Ron shifted again and went on snoring.

All she could think of after that was the best way to tell him that she loved him, that she had always loved him, ever since third year. She could always just kiss him and let him figure it out for himself, but Ron wasn't _that _smart, she would have to include the words "I love you" and then kiss him if she wanted to actually get the message across to him.

Ron was the thickest person that she knew, and sometimes she absolutely hated it! When she was upset and all Ron would do was rub salt in the wound, when he jumped to conclusions without thinking. But most of the time, Hermione thought that it was cute, the way he furrowed his brow when he was trying to work something simple out.

"Come on Hermione, visiting hours are almost over" Harry said gently, touching Hermione's arm and jerking her out of her thoughts.

"You go," she said to Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, speaking for the first time that day and sounding like she had a bad head-cold. "I'll be with you in a minute"

Harry shrugged and walked outside with everyone else, leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the hospital wing.

Hermione got up from her seat and perched on the side of his bed. Taking his hand in hers she planted a soft kiss on his palm, whispering to him.

"Ron, I know you can't hear me, but I can't keep it in any longer. I have to say something to you that I've been keeping a secret for a very long time." as she said these words, Ron's eyelids flickered open.

"Please don't tell me you're lesbian" Ron croaked and despite how worried, or terrified for him Hermione had been the whole day, she slapped him right across the face. "Good to see Hermione hasn't changed" he said, putting a hand to his burning cheek.

"I was hoping your duel with death would make you a little less obnoxious" Hermione said, crossing her arms. "And no, Ronald, I am not lesbian."

"I kind of gathered that from the way you kissed my hand" he said and Hermione blushed furiously. She'd thought that he was asleep when she'd done that. "So, what was it you've wanted to tell me for ages?"

"I don't know if there's any other way to say this" Hermione said, wringing her hands.

"Oh go on, tell me" Ron pushed

"Oh, fine then, I was planning on making this a little more romantic, but seeing as you're so impatient I'm just going to have to come straight out with it," she paused for a second " I love you!" she exclaimed, bending down and pressing her lips to Ron's, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone. Sure, she and Viktor had let their lips brush a few times, but never like this.

It seemed like an age later that they pulled apart. Hermione straightening back up as Ron looked dazed.

"You scared me, you know. When I first heard that you'd been poisoned I thought I was going to lose you forever." She said softly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Hermione" he smiled, stroking her cheek. She held his hand there, smiling down at him. That was when she knew that Ron was the one for her, not Viktor, Not McLaggen, Not Harry, it was Ron and it had always been Ron.

* * *

**(1)Transcribed from Harry **_**Potter and the Half Blood Prince: "Elf Tails": Page 374 **_

**This chapter could've gone two ways, the book way or the movie way and I decided to go for the book way, because I hate writing Lavender so much that having her there would've just ruined the chapter. I actually prefer the books over the movies anyway, and every prompt will be written like it is in the books unless specified otherwise. Just to clarify, Lavender isn't informed about Ron being poisoned until the day after it happened in the book. She never comes into the hospital wing when Harry and Hermione are there. **

**Please review with feedback and if you could think of one, a prompt. **

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	8. New Years Eve

_**LilyFreakingPotter**__: I've always been quite fond of spontaneous New Years Eve kisses; maybe you'd consider one of those?_

**Now, in this drabble, Ron and Hermione are already together, so, Like in the original **_**Kiss**_** we're going to use an abbreviation. **_**TGTIDHBDK**_** which stands for **_**they got together In Deathly Hallows but didn't kiss. **_**So whenever you see that, it means that the chapter is set **_**after**_** Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

New Years Eve

"Come on Hermione!" Ron shouted up the stairs where Hermione and Ginny were putting the finishing touches on their makeup. "Do you want to miss it or what!"

"Just wait a minute Ron!" Hermione called, putting on her earrings which Ron had given her for Christmas, beautiful golden owls that sparkled when they caught the light and actually flapped their wings when she moved. She adored them but couldn't help wondering where he got the money from. She hoped he didn't fork out too much _just_ to buy her a Christmas present.

"Hermione!" Ron whined, stamping his foot as both Ginny and Hermione grabbed their bags and began to descend the stairs to the living room of the Burrow.

"Ro-on" Hermione mocked, mimicking his tone while concentrating on not tripping down the stairs in her heels.

"Wow, Hermione, It's just New Years Eve, and we're not even going anywhere fancy, you didn't need to dress up" He said in awe. Ginny laughed.

"You will never understand girls, will you Ron?" she giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly.

"It means that on any fancy occasion, like Christmas, or New Years Eve, most girls will get dressed up to go out. Just a little tip"

Ron scowled at her as she walked past him and out into the night where everyone else was waiting for them. He offered his arm to Hermione and she took it. Ron was excited to have Hermione staying with them for Christmas and New Years, she never had before and he couldn't wait for her to see the magnificent fireworks display that the Muggles put on every year. Although he couldn't guarantee that she hadn't seen them before. George had promised to add a little pizzazz to it to celebrate Hermione's first New Year as an honorary Weasley. Ron hoped that he didn't do anything stupid.

"So, Ronald, are you going to tell me exactly where we're going?" Hermione asked, latching onto his arm as they stepped onto the gravel road of Ottery St Catchpole.

"Oh, just a special place that we go every New Years" Ron said, waving his arm in front of him, earning a snort from Harry.

"Every New Years?" Harry asked "Or was I just really ignorant the last two times I was here for Christmas and New Year?"

"Well, maybe not _every_ New Years. We haven't really come here since Ginny started Hogwarts." Ron said, rolling his eyes at Hermione.

"Hey, I saw that!" Harry laughed from in front of them, holding Ginny's hand. "Stop being mean to me or I'll start making out with your sister."

"Please do." Said Ginny flirtatiously, earning a shout from her mother.

Ron fidgeted nervously with a loose thread on the bottom of his shirt as he watched George and Angelina joking up ahead. Why couldn't his relationship with Hermione be like that? So carefree and effortless, it took Ron at least half an hour to find a topic to talk to Hermione about and then she'd only give a one word answer. Either he was _very_ hard to talk to or Hermione didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Are you alright Ron?" Hermione asked softly as they reached the end of the road and George used his wand to levitate a large amount of dirt to reveal a portkey in the shape of a toy dolphin.

"Yeah, Just happy that I get to spend Christmas and New Year with you" He smiled at her, and a grin broke across her face.

"It's the best Christmas I've ever had." She replied and squeezed his hand, making his heart explode with love and butterflies awaken in his stomach.

"Fifteen seconds." Mr. Weasley called from the very front and there was a sudden rush for the dolphin which George was holding. Ron helped Hermione over the soft soil, which her three inch stilettos kept sinking into. They managed to get their finger to it with two seconds to go, and seconds later, praying that no Muggles were looking out of their windows, were pulled into darkness.

* * *

"Well, here we are" Ron said, helping Hermione up off the ground where the portkey had dumped them quite unceremoniously. The toy dolphin laid a few metres away, next to George and Angelina, who were laughing on the ground, Angelina completely oblivious to the fact that her dress was getting muddy. They were in a forest, the dense trees blocking out the moonlight. Collectively, everyone lit their wands, apart from Ginny, who was still underage.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing here." Hermione said, shivering slightly in the cool breeze. It would have to have been the warmest New Years that the both of them had ever experienced, seeing as it normally was blowing a gale and snow would've been covering the trees and the crisp grass.

"You'll see." Ron smiled, wrapping one of his long arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Hermione grumbled as she and Ron followed the rest of the family through a small clearing in the trees.

"Wow Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Ron entered the clearing, which had turned out not to be a clearing at all, but more of a lookout, where you could see the whole of London. "You really came here _every_ year when you were younger?"

"Without Fail, It was just a fun time for Mum and Dad to relax and let us play." Ron said. Hermione eyed the sheer cliff that lay just beyond the rail.

"I'm surprised that none of you fell off that thing." She pointed to the cliff.

"Oh, Bill and Charlie used to have great fun seeing how many times they could push each other off. I think Bill won, but only because Charlie let him. George threw me off once, there are some pretty neat handholds on the rock face, it's like climbing a ladder."

"Have I ever mentioned that you're insane?" Hermione laughed, walking over to the picnic rug that Mr Weasley had set up. It was about a hundred times the size of a normal picnic rug, leaving room for the entire troupe, food and extra room to stretch out.

"Ah," said Ginny, stretching out on the rug next to Harry, "Now all we have to do is wait for the show to start."

"What show?" Asked Hermione eagerly.

"Woops, wasn't supposed to say anything. But I'll tell you that," she consulted her watch "It starts in five minutes."

"Tell me!" Hermione said, rousing on Ron "I want to know."

"Sorry my love," Ron teased "No can do."

"You're so frustrating." She said, folding her arms.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Harry said kindly, "Ginny's been making me wait all night to find out too."

Hermione shot a glare at Ginny and lay down next to Ron, looking up at the starry sky. In that moment, she felt content with everything. It was as if the sun went down and the stars came out and all that counted was here and now, she felt more in love than she ever had before, she had the man of her dreams beside her, despite the fact that he was being very secretive at the moment, and her second family all around.

_BOOM_

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin at the loud noise. Laughing, Ron pointed out into the distance where there was the most beautiful glittering firework shimmering in the sky. Hermione only caught a glimpse of it before the sparks fell back to earth.

"Fireworks" she laughed, "What a lovely surprise." She turned and kissed Ron on the cheek, turning back to watch the other ones explode into the air. It wasn't until a few minutes later did she realise that she had just kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. She turned back to him slowly.

"Ron" she said softly.

"Mmm" He replied, engrossed in the fireworks.

"I love you so much." And with that, she rolled over and pressed her lips against his. Ron kissed her back lovingly, caressing her hair as they kissed under the starry sky, completely oblivious to the fact that at least twelve others were there too.

"Happy New Year Hermione," Ron breathed against Hermione's lips. Hermione silenced him with another kiss.

Neither of them noticed, but at the moment that Hermione's lips had met Ron's a firework in the shape of a heart had been fired into the air.

* * *

**AN: Alright, you may kill me now. I'd really like to thank the two anons (AngryBirdy and TaylorSwiftFan) for poking me back onto the right track with this story. Now, I'm not exactly sure if they have New Years fireworks in England but they do in Australia so I just figured I'd go with that.**

**Anyway, I will definitely try to not have two month updates in between this story from now on. And I'm **_**not**_** going to pull the **_**I'm really busy**_** excuse (even though I am) but I've been updating other stories so I obviously haven't been **_**that **_**busy. I currently have 6 WIP's and I'm choosing favourites over what needs to be updated. (I just wasn't in the mood for this story) anywayyy, I'm off to do my French assignment that's due in two days. Au revoir.**

**Please review. They make my day and I miss you guys too :)**

**Until Next Time **

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	9. Wedding

_**GingerPygmy99 and similarly prompted by Bon and Angry Birdy - id LOVE LOVE LOVE you to do one where they're dancing at the wedding, a lovely slow song on etc, and its all romantic, oh yes tht [sic] would be good!**_

**You have no idea how much trouble I had choosing a song for this chapter. I had about a million ideas pop into my head all at once and narrowed it down to four. "Something Good" from the **_**Sound of Music "**_**Candles" "Don't You" ****and "Bella Notte"  
I ended up going with "Bella Notte" and because I've already put **_**Sound Of Music **_**references where Romione is concerned and I'm afraid if I do too many times It'll become repetitive. (Yes, I'm a **_**Sound of Music**_** nut. DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

**Anyway, there'll be two songs in this chapter. (See Bottom AN for names and Artists)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA! The original idea for **_**Kiss **_**comes from **_**foraworldundeserving **_**with her Klaine story, Kiss. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter either. It wouldn't be as amazing if I did.**

* * *

Wedding

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the room that she shared with Ginny when she stayed at the burrow, staring at her bushy brown hair which she could not seem to tame no matter what. She wished that she had bought the hair product that she'd used for the Yule ball at Diagon Alley to make it sleek and shiny.

"For the last time, Hermione you look fine!" Ginny said, slipping into her golden heels to match the bridesmaids dress that she was wearing.

"It just needs something more…" she said hesitantly, playing around with the curls.

"Since when have you been _this_ fussed about your hair? You normally just tie it back or brush it out and be done with it. You've _already _outdone us all with that_ amazing_ dress, so stop trying to make Gabrielle and I look bad!" Ginny complained, running a hand through her shiny red hair that glinted as the sun caught it through the window.

"I'm not trying to make anyone look bad, I just want to look pretty." Hermione said bashfully. Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"You _are_ pretty Hermione."

"Aha! I know!" Hermione exclaimed, unscrewing a bottle of Ginny's hair product from under the sink and dipping her wand into it, muttering a spell and when she drew out her wand and waved it around her head, her bushy hair immediately became straight, sleek and shiny. "Perfect!"

"Who's the guy?" Ginny asked, a hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, turning around and looking confused.

"I said, who's the guy?" Ginny repeated, a devilish Weasley grin breaking across her face.

"What makes you think that there's a guy?" Hermione asked, blushing and going back to arranging her hair, even though it looked perfect already.

"The going to extra lengths to look even more amazing than you already do… turning my hair products into something that should suit you. Who is the guy?" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and turning her around so that she was facing the youngest Weasley.

"There. Is. No. Guy!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Girl then?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"No girl either." Hermione said, walking over to her bed and picking up a small beaded bag that had resided there for at least three weeks.

"Gnome?" Ginny asked childishly. Hermione laughed at the suggestion.

"If I tell you will you stop bugging me?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh so there is someone, yes, yes I'll stop bugging you. Tell me all the grisly details!" Ginny said eagerly.

"There is no grisly details yet." Hermione said "It's more of a crush."

"Oh, I see it now. You want unnamed person to notice you at the wedding. Oh my gosh is it Fred! Your dress matches his tie."

"It also matches, Charlie's, George's, Ron's, your father's and Harry's. Yes Ginny, I'm crushing on all the boys in your family." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Is it someone in my family?" Ginny asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yes." Mumbled Hermione, Ginny jumped up and clapped her hands together in delight.

"Who!"

"Ron." Hermione muttered under her breath, so quietly that Ginny had to ask for clarification.

"Who?" she asked, a slight divot appearing between her eyebrows.

"Ron." Hermione said, slightly louder. "I have a crush on Ron."

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled "You have a crush on _Ron!"_

"Shush!" Hermione exclaimed, "You don't have to tell the world!"

"Of all people you could've crushed on, you had to crush on _Ron!_" Ginny said. Hermione couldn't tell whether she was angry, indifferent or happy. Her tone sounded incredulous… possibly because, as a little sister, she didn't think anyone would be able to fall in love with her brother. Hermione scrambled for words, not knowing what to say at all. Thankfully, she was saved by Molly, calling Ginny down to get her hair done for the ceremony.

"I'll see you later." Ginny said with a smile. "Don't kiss Ron without me there."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded as Ginny scarpered from the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, relishing in the comfortableness of it. She didn't know when they might have to leave. Opening the beaded bag she had strung around her wrist, she looked down into the depths of it, making sure she could see some spare clothes for herself, Harry and Ron, the tent, a whole heap of books that they might need and any other random supplies that they would need to stay alive.

Standing up, Hermione walked quietly over to the door. When she reached the landing, instead of going down, towards the festivities, she went up, towards the attic. This had become her routine whenever a big event was happening, she never knew what would crop up and they might have had to make a quick getaway.

Silently, she pushed the door to Harry and Ron's room open and slipped inside. There were four camp beds in the room, one for Harry, Ron and the Twins respectively. Ignoring the beds on the other side of the room, Hermione tiptoed over towards Harry and Ron's beds. Not that anyone would hear her, they were all in the garden with the wedding guests, but there was something about taking people's things without permission that made her want to keep deathly quiet.

She opened the beaded bag fully, picked up both Ron and Harry's pyjamas and put them in. She spotted Harry's rucksack at the foot of his bed and put that in too, and for sentimental value, she balled up the _Chudley Cannon's_ bedspread and put it in the beaded bag. _For Ron_, she thought.

* * *

"Wow, Hermione you look stunning!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione walked over to them in the marquee about ten minutes later.

"Yeah," said Ron breathlessly, "You look great."

"Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione with a smile. She was glad that Ron had at least acknowledged her efforts to make herself look beautiful. She was wearing a floaty, lilac-coloured dress with matching high heels; she'd gone to the trouble of making sure that the lilac was exactly the same as Ron's tie. "Your great Aunt Muriel doesn't approve though, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur a tiara. She said, 'oh dear is this the muggle-born?' and then, 'bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," said Ron.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, re-emerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me that my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish Uncle Bilius was here, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Is he the one that saw the grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd towards the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhiskey, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his –"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," Hermione said, while Harry roared with laughter beside her. She glanced over at Ron, who was also chortling a bit. She caught his eye and smiled at him, and when he smiled back, she felt as if she was flying far above the marquee, with her head in the clouds, Ron's smiling face all around her. All she could do was hope he felt the same way about her.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," called the tufty haired wizard that had just married Fleur and Bill. "If you would please stand up!" They all did so, Ron's Aunt Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again as the seats on which they had been sitting rose into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and the surrounding country side.

Music had begun to play. Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Monsieur Delacour.

"Want to dance?" Ginny asked, coming up behind Harry and tapping him on the shoulder as Harry turned around to see her standing there.

"Sure." Harry said, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor, leaving Ron and Hermione looking out at the sunset. Neither of them had ever been good at starting conversations, so they both stood there awkwardly, both wanting to speak to the other, but finding no words to say. Hermione was just starting to get sick of this, and was about to go and grab a drink and find Viktor, who she had seen earlier when Ron spoke up.

"Hermione?" Ron said tentatively. Hermione looked over at him in shock.

"Yeah." She said, equally as tentatively.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked softly, extending his hand for her to take. She felt a huge smile begin to spread across her face as she reached out to take Ron's hand.

"Of course I will." She replied, putting the beaded bag into a concealed pocket in her dress and allowing Ron to lead her onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was slow and horribly romantic. Most couples were dancing with the female leaning on the male's shoulder in a slow waltz. As Hermione listened to the song, it made her want to lean into Ron's chest and waltz too.

_Oh this is the night  
it's a beautiful night  
and we call it bella note_

Ron took her hands in the stance that he'd learned from Professor McGonagall what seemed like decades ago during practise for the Yule ball. He looked into her eyes and smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind.

_Look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely bella note_

"Hermione," Ron muttered into her ear as she moved slightly to the music.

"Mmm" she mumbled back.

"I love you." He whispered quietly and Hermione almost forgot to breathe. _He loves me!_ She thought joyously _he really loves me!_

_side by side with your loved one  
you will find the enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near,_

"I love you too." Hermione said back, staring lovingly into Ron's eyes as he looked down at her.

"I've loved you for longer." He teased quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione challenged, "How long?"

"Last year." He muttered "I had a crush on you for ages before that though. You?"

"Forever." She muttered, hoping that it sounded romantic enough.

_oh  
this is the night  
and the heavens all rise  
on this lovely bella notte. _

As the band struck the last note in the song, Hermione and Ron both looked into each other's eyes and simultaneously leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was perfect, it wasn't rushed, it wasn't too slow. It was just right. And both of them knew that in ten years' time, when Bill and Fleur celebrated their anniversary, they would remember the day that the two of them first kissed.

* * *

**AN: Songs in this chapter include  
Bella Notte – **_**Lady and the Tramp**_

**Once again, I left it a month too late to update… I really am a douchebag aren't I? Well, I'm **_**hoping**_** that will improve, seeing as I've set Sunday as my "Kiss" day, which means whenever I'm not doing anything, I sit and write chapters of Kiss. So I hope that I can get one **_**maybe**_** two out per week. Okay, that's unrealistic, but that's me for you… forever the optimist. Now, before I go… y'all have to go look up that song that was in this chapter, because they're amazing. **

**Umm… I love reviews and prompts ;)**

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
